Kaleidascopic Love
by YumiOfVillageHiddenInHyrule
Summary: After a family of four moves into South Park, supernatural things start occurring. Like that's new. Can the South Park boys figure out whats going on, or will they have to turn on their new friends? mainly KennyOC, but other pairings may come into veiw.


"I feel like I've never known love, I feel like I've never known love," I sang quietly to myself in a quiet voice so that hopefully no one else in the car could hear me. I was riding in said car with my mom, dad, and little brother to our new home, South Park. My dad had gotten a new job there at a technology company and my mom had always wanted to travel, so we packed up our gear and headed away. Black Roses Red ended and Into the Night replaced it, echoing through the earphones connected to my MP3 player. I tapped my foot on the floorboard along to the fast paced music, gazing out at the passing surrounding and completely ignoring everyone else in the car.

How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Akiva Hamilton, Aki for short. I am currently 14 years old and I will soon be going to South Park Junior High School. I don't have many friends, but I don't really need a lot. All I need is my sketchbook and my music, and the Internet of course.

My little brother, Lucien, is almost like me in the looks department. He has the same wavy dark brown hair as I do, except his doesn't go down to the middle of his back like mine does. He keeps his in a spikey emo skater style, with his bangs covering right eye. Mine covers my left eye. We both share the same tan skin, though mine is slightly lighter than his is. We both relativly have the same style in clothing, too. I like wearing a variety of jeans, tight t-shirts, my brown skull hoodie, and some Converse sneakers. He enjoys wearing basically the same thing every day: some random baggy jeans, a sarcastic t-shirt, and his favorite pair of skull heelies. We both have almost the same kind of glasses too. His are a blood red, while mine are just black. Both of them are transition glasses, which automatically turn into sunglasses to block out dangerous UV rays that could damage our sensitive eyes. Lucien also has an interest in video games. The glasses and techno stuff run in the family. Other than that, we're opposites.

Lucien is hyper. He's so hyper he has to take pills every morning and evening. He's ten years old, too, so he's pretty much the innocent kid in school that everyone bullies. He can't handle that kind of treatment, so he sometimes gets depressed and he has to pop another pill. I sometimes feel a little sorry for him, when he's not screaming and running around the house hugging everything in sight, including our cat, Kitty. He's nice enough though, I love him anyway. He's completely curious about anything and everything.

I'm actually kind of distant most of the time, when I'm not around my crazy friends. I'll sometimes catch myself daydreaming about something or doodling on my assignment if someone else doesn't first. I'm also anti-social at times.. I actually have extremely low self-esteem, but I won't tell anyone. I don't want to pop pills like my brother. When I'm around people I don't know, or don't trust, I'm very quiet. I honestly wouldn't have it any other way, unless I was with my friends, of course. If I was around any of my friends, I would be talking a million words a minute, rambling, or being as annoying as I could; sadly, I would usually be ignored, unless I said something random. Then 2 or 3 of them would look my way, comment on my IQ or something, and go back to what they were doing, which would usually be talking to one of my other friends or listening to music. We were the outcast group, and I was most likely the outcast of the outcasts.

"We're here!" Momma cried loudly, stopping the car in front of an empty house. I could barely hear her because of my music, but she was a loud woman. Lucien said something that was blocked by Face Down and rushed out of the car. He looked excited as hell, honestly. I climbed out of the car slowly, not bothering to take out my music, waiting patiently by the door while my family gazed around got used to their surroundings. I stood off to the side as they chatted cheerfully, talking amongst themselves as Momma unlocked the door and let us in. Daddy flicked on the lights.

I looked around, watching Lucien roam around inspecting every nook and cranny of the house. I saw a staircase at the far end of the room, almost blocked from veiw, and walked over. It looked like it lead to the attic. I climbed up the stairs, taking out my earphones and turning off my MP3 player. I needed to save my batteries, anyway. I flipped the switch at the top of the stairs. Dull yellow lights flickered to life, lighting up a plain hallway. Attic my arse. There were two doors on the left side, three doors on the right, and one at the end. Feeling curious, I walked over to the first door to my right and opened it. It was a bathroom. The floor of the room was black and white tile, the walls were covered in yellowing wallpaper, and the sink and bathtub slash shower were already yellowed. "How boring." I muttered. I did that sometimes. Okay, all the time.

I shut the door and headed to the room across the hall, humming a random song stuck in my head. I opened the door and turned on the lights. It was a small square room with navy blue carpet and white walls with only one window. "Definitly Lucien's room," I mumbled to myself. I turned out the light and shut the door. I looked into the other rooms, which turned out to be a bathroom and two other rooms, the second biggest I claimed for myself. I stood in front of the last door at the end of the hallway. It was a dusty black door with a peeling gold handle, but it gave off a horrible feeling. It was like something really bad had happened in that room, and whatever happened wasn't finished. Me being phycic didn't help with the aura around that room either.

Yeah, I'm phycic, and it isn't the stereotype phycic either. I can find things without knowing, and I see things in the immidiate future; as far as 2 weeks and as early as a five seconds. I can also sense auras, the general feeling something gives off. Thats how I usually find things.

"Akiva, hunny!" Momma's voice called from downstairs. "We're going to the store! Would you like to go with your brother to explore the area?" Of course. Lucien would like to go outside in the coldest weather in some unknown area.

"Sure, Momma!" I hollered back. "I'll come!" At least I could get away from that room. As I walked down the stairs, I saw a flash of orange. My brows furrowed. usually when I saw a flash of a color or a word, it meant I was seeing something was going to happen. I shook my head and plugged in my earphones again. I guess I would find out in a few days' time. 


End file.
